


You Make It So Easy [Fanart]

by Idishi



Series: SnK/AoT Fanart Series [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chibi, Cute, Fanart, M/M, ereri, riren - Freeform, watercolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idishi/pseuds/Idishi
Summary: It's just sooo easy, Levi thinks.Eren just sitting there, asking for it.Of course he had to go and bother him.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: SnK/AoT Fanart Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096439
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	You Make It So Easy [Fanart]

Really, though, it wasn't as if Eren was doing anything particularly special. He was just... there.

But Levi just couldn't help it! He had to go to him. He had to, he absolutely had to put him in a headlock.

There are probably better ways to flirt, but Levi doesn't care.


End file.
